10 Years Later
by MoncheleAddicted
Summary: Cory's and Lea's life. 10 years after they first met. The conflicts of life, How they create a family. Children, friends, love
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

10 YEARS LATER

It was friday afternoon, Lea and Cory were sitting in kitchen talking about their plans for the weekend. When suddenly the phone ring, it was Chris:

Chris: -Hey guys, how are you?

Lea: - We are great, lucy is been kicking like crazy, but the rest is awesome. how about you?

Chris:- haha, I'm also great; i wanted to ask you and Cory to come to my birthday party this saturday.

Lea: -Of course silly, we will be there. Hey i have to leave you, i'm going to get a nap, i'm so tired.

Chris: - Sure, see you on saturday. Send Cory a kiss.

Lea: -Sure, bye Love you

On Saturday afternoon they were getting ready for the party when Cory's phone starting ringing, It was cory's mom, Ann, telling him that his brother have had a terrible accident. In the minute he found out he started crying, Lea as her wife, hug him so badly that he was practically strangling him. They hurry up and went to the hospital, when they arrive her mother update them with the news, his brother was conscious and only have one bone broken, his right leg. Cory felt to bless that his brother was alive, and of course also.

After spending 5 hours in the hospital, they went home, lea has to rest because it isn't easy being 6 months pregnant.

When they arrived lea went to sleep and Cory called Chris apologizing for missing his birthday and he told him about his brother accident.

Chris: -Hey man if you need any help, i'm here for you, don't forget that

Cory: -I know, thanks for everything.

When he hung up the phone, he went to lie on bed with his wife while watching old glee episodes, that's what they do on Saturday nights, so they remember how they fell in love.


	2. Pregnancy

**My chapters are short :) Quick to read... hope you like it :) Please post a review with your opinion.**

* * *

CHAPTER II

PREGNANCY

2 days after the accident, cory went to visit his brother, he was recovering and felt much better. When he left his brother's room, he went to her mother's. When he enter he found a box of pictures, he started watching them and he found a photo of he and his father, another of the first glee premier on 2009 and the last one of his weeding. He took the weeding picture and took it home. Lea was a photo addicted, she have photos of every single moment of her life, so he took it home as a present for her. When he arrived he saw lea at bed sleeping. He lyed on bed next to her, when he was about to fall asleep, lea woke up, he gave her the morning kiss and fell asleep.

When he finally woke up lea had invited some friends home, all pregnant woman's, Dianna, Stephanie and Olivia. The three girls always have té or coffee, which is also lea's addiction, on Mondays. Dianna was 4 months pregnant, just as Olivia and Stephanie was 8 months pregnant, so she was about to get birth. They discuss about pregnancy stuff, such as babies names or babies clothes.

At the end of the afternoon the girls were about to go home, when Stephanie starting shouting:

OMG OMG THERE'S WATER COMING DOWN FROM MY VAGINA!

All the other girls starting laughing, but she was serious, she was giving birth now. Lea hurry up and told cory that he have to take them to the hospital. He got up from bed, get quickly change and then took the girls to the hospital.

When they arrive they took Stephanie and put her in a room, Dianna pick her phone and call Tom, her husband.

When he arrive Stepahie was at the room, he was happy because she was about t give birth to his lovely son, Brandom.

* * *

**Next chapter will have lots of nice monchele moments... Please wait for it!**


	3. Names

**HERE IT IS! HOPE YOUI ENJOY IT 3**

* * *

CHAPTER lll

NAMES

A week after giving birth, Stephanie went home. She was so happy because she had become a mom. Olivia, Dianna and Lea where going to visit her. When they arrive Tom open the door and let them in. They went to Brandon's room where Stephanie was and start talking with her. She seemed so happy. The girls, especially Lea were so jealous, they can't wait to have their babies. Lea was so excited, Cory and her were trying to be parents since they got married, so when she got pregnant they were- and happy.

Yesterday, Cory took susan to make an ecography because they wanted to know if they will have a boy or a girl. The first time they went was 3 weeks ago and the doctor told them it was going to be a girl, but they had to go one more time to cheek it. The doctor told them that he was 100% sure that Lea was going to have a baby girl. They were so excited, Lea always wanted to have baby and even more if the baby was a girl. Cory was so happy, he even started to cry. In that exact moment she fond out that he would be a great dad..

When they arrived home, Cory had a surprise for Lea., Lea loves surprises, He took her to the second floor of the house, and show her a little room next to theirs', the room tapeworm a bed for a just born baby. Lea look at her husband, and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. Their kisses were so sweet, every time they kiss people can make sure that that was a ONCE in a lifetime love. After the kiss, Cory start talking about the room when lea stop him and told him:

Lea:- I love you so so much

Cory:- I love you too

Lea:- do you think we will be able to handle a child?

Cory:- (While hugging lea) Yeah babe, we will, We love each other and we will love our daughter that's the important thing.

Lea:- Yeah you' re right. We should start choosing names don't you think?

When they first went to the doctor's and he told them they will have a baby girl, they instantly thought of the name Lucy, but after thinking it better they wanted to change it.

Cory:- okay… What do you think about Drizzle?

Lea:- hahaha you are joking right?

Cory:- Of course silly, i love the name Lucy, what about you?

Lea:- Yeah but i prefer Mary or Sophia

Cory:- I like that one, Sophia is beautiful

Lea:- I guess we have choose a name

Cory:- Yes we do, hey babe i need to get a shower, do you want to join me?

Lea:- I thought you'd never ask….But Wait a minute that i have to pee first

Cory:- Sure, meanwhile i turn the music on

Lea:- Remember to choose one of the CDs next to the box.

Cory:- Yeah i know.. I'm going.

When cory turned the music on and went to their bathroom, he found his wife laid on the floor, holding her stomach and breathing so quickly, he didn't know what was happening. After founding lea laid on the floor he call an ambulance and took her to the hospital.

* * *

**This chapter is contain with amazing Monchele moments but the ending is sad... Wait for the next one! You will be surprised! Please leave a review 3**


	4. Good News

**Sorry for the delay i have to much things to do. Here it's this is a sad chapter for cory, hope you like it ;) **

* * *

CHAPTER IV

GOOD NEWS

When Cory found lea laid on the floor of the bathroom, he picked up her, and took her to the hospital.

He was burst in tears. He didn't know what was happening with Lea, all he knew is that she may lose the baby. Cory called Lea's parents, they were immediately on their way to LA, and Chris. Chris pick up his car and rive as fast as he could to the hospital. He needed to support Cory in this moment.

Suddenly someone touched Cory's back,it was lea's doctor.

Cory immediately asked him what had happen to his wife. Derek Shepard, Lea's brain doctor, explain cory that lea had flip out, and she hurt her head with the floor, That's why there was a lot of blood. Thankfully you found her quickly enough and brought her to the hospital.

Derek: -"You might have save her life, But i'm sorry to announce you that the baby is in risk. We need to take lea to surgery. In that surgery we will fix her head and we will try to save the baby as well, Addison Montgomery will be helping us.!

Addison:- "Hi Addison Montgomery, i need to tell you that we may have to take the baby out today, to save him/her"

Cory:- "Her, please try to save them both, especially lea. If i she dies or something happens to her….

Derek stopped cory. "We will save her, i promise"

Cory: -" Thank you so so much"

Addison and Derek took Lea to the O.R. Meanwhile lea's friends and family started to arrive to the hospital. Dianna, Stephanie, Olivia, Naya, Amber, Mark, Lea's mom and dad, etc. Everyone was giving positive thoughts to Cory and even praying.

3 hours later Derek arrive with the news.

Cory: -"How did it go?"

Derek:- "Lea is waiting for you, and so does your baby"

Cory jumped and hugged Derek, that was the best new he had ever received. His wife and his baby were both okay.

Everyone were so happy, Lea's mom started to cry and her dad hold her. Cory run to the elevator and went to lea's room.

There she was laid on a hospital bed, with her head all bandaged. She look so vulnerable. He kissed her on the lips and ask her what had happened.

Lea speaking in low voice reply: -"I was going to pee, and i think there was water on the floor so i flip out and fall, Why i have stitches on my stomach"

Cory; -"That's because they had to take Sophia out, if not she was going to die"

Lea: ' "WHERE'S HER? CORY I NEED TO SEE HER IF NOT….."

Lea suddenly started to have convulsions, a nurse enter to the room and told cory he had to leave., He refused to. Addison and Derek entered the room, they order the nurses to prepare and O.R. something was wrong about lea's brain and they need it to fix it.

Cory went to the waiting room and told everyone what had happen. He noticed Chris and Dianna weren't there so she asked Olivia where thy were, she told him that they were going to see the baby. He hurried up and took the elevator, he needed to be there to see his baby, to see sophia. When he got in Chris was toughing her. They weren't able to hold her because she was only 6 months old and many organs have to develop. Dianna and Chis moved and let Cory touch her. He was crying, and when she fought her hand for the first time he thought that she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU LIKED IT? please leave reviews. Next chapter will be about lea's operation and she trying to meet the baby ;) WAIT FOR IT!**


	5. Sophia

CHAPTER V

SOPHIA

2 days After the operation she woke up. Her room was full of friends, family and doctors. She didn't understand what was happening, until cory appear on the crowd with a beautiful baby in a box, i think they name it incubator. That's the place where they put babies that hadn't develop every organ.

Lea was shock, the baby that was in the incubator was Sophia, her little and perfect baby. She started to crying and in that second everyone hug her, even one of the doctors. They were all very happy that Addison and Meredith, Derek's Wife that's also a doctor, convince Derek and Richard, the jefe of surgery, to let them take Sophia so Lea could see her. Cory asked everyone if they could give them some space, everyone agree, so in the room there were only 3 people Lea, Cory and Sophia. They looked so happy. Cory started singing:

_Cory: Each Time The Wind Blows _

_ I Hear Your Voice So _  
_ I Call Your Name . . . _  
_ Whispers At Morning _  
_ Our Love Is Dawning _  
_ Heaven's Glad You Came . . . _

Lea started smiling, she knew that song. That was the song they sang on glee, they were already dating in that time. Cory laid on the hospital bed next to her and kiss her on the cheek.

_ You Know How I Feel _  
_ This Thing Can't Go Wrong _  
_ I'm So Proud To Say _  
_ I Love You _  
_ Your Love's Got Me High _  
_ I Long To Get By _  
_ This Time Is Forever _  
_ Love Is The Answer _

Lea watching her husband and her baby started singing.

_Lea: I Hear Your Voice Now _  
_ You Are My Choice Now _  
_ The Love You Bring _  
_ Heaven's In My Heart _  
_ At Your Call _  
_ I Hear Harps, _  
_ And Angels Sing _

_ You Know How I Feel _  
_ This Thing Can't Go Wrong _  
_ I Can't Live My Life _  
_ Without You _

_Cory: I Just Can't Hold On _

_Lea: I Feel We Belong _

_Cory: My Life Ain't Worth Living _  
_ If I Can't Be With You _

They sound so great together They really did.

_Together: I Just Can't Stop Loving You _  
_ I Just Can't Stop Loving You _  
_ And If I Stop . . . _  
_ Then Tell Me Just What _  
_ Will I Do _

_Lea: 'Cause I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

_Cory: At Night When The _  
_ Stars Shine _  
_ I Pray In You I'll Find _  
_ A Love So True . . . _

_Lea: When Morning Awakes Me _  
_ Will You Come And Take Me _  
_ I'll Wait For You _

_Cory: You Know How I Feel _  
_ I Won't Stop Until _  
_ I Hear Your Voice Saying _  
_ "I Do" _

_Lea: "I Do" _  
_ This Thing Can't Go Wrong _

_Cory: This Feeling's So Strong _

She stared Crying and so did Cory

_Lea: Well, My Life Ain't _  
_ Worth Living _

_Together: If I Can't Be With You _  
_ I Just Can't Stop Loving You _  
_ I Just Can't Stop Loving You _  
_ And If I Stop . . . _  
_ Then Tell Me, Just What _  
_ Will I Do _

_Cory: I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

_Lea: We Can Change All The World _  
_ Tomorrow _

_Cory: We Can Sing Songs Of _  
_ Yesterday _

_Lea: I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell _  
_ To Sorrow _

_Cory: This Is My Life And I, _

_Together: Want To See You For Always _  
_ I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

_Lea: Oh, Baby, No! _

_Cory: Oh, Baby, No! _  
_ Oh! _

_Together: I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

_Lea: If I Can't Stop! _

_Cory: And If I Stop . . . _

Their dreams had come true, marry have kids. They couldn't be happier.

_Lea: No_

_Cory: Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . . _

_Lea: What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . . _  
_ (Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do) _

_Together: I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

_Cory: Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do Girl! _

_Together: I Just Can't Stop Loving You _

_Cory: You Know I Do And If I Stop . . . _

_Together: Then Tell Me, Just What Will I Do _  
_ I JUST CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU!_

At the end of the song Cory kissed his wife. They were so excited and happy. They and been waiting to be parents since they go married and when lea got pregnant they were even more happy. Sophia was a part of their life to. It is a big responsibility, they think they can handle it, and they will.

* * *

** So guys what do you think? Next chapter is about lea leaving the hospital and refusing because Sophia has to stay. Lol leave reviews**


	6. BABY GIRL

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

CHAPTER VI

BABY GIRL

One Month Later

2 weeks after lea was allowed to get out of the hospital, sophia was able to go home. She looked so big, and gorgeous. Cory had been finishing her room and buying some clothes.

It was 8 o'click in the morning when Lea and Cory went to the hospital to Pick up Sophia.

Cory:- Hey babe, we only need to buy more diapers.

Lea:- Baby, relax we have time and you have already bought 10 packs.

Cory:- Is that i'm so nervous, is the first time our baby is going to be at home, and not at a hospital were we she is around with doctors the 24 hours of the day.

Lea:- she will be okay, we will take care of her. And if something happens we have two doctors in front of home, Arizona and Callie.

Cory:- You are right. Well let's just pick up our little baby girl.

Lea:- Yeah ( Lea hugging her husband )

10 minutes later they were going out of the hospital with a beautiful baby in their hands. Lea was holding Sophia, she looked so happy. Finally they could ale the baby home, lea was dreaming about this since she got pregnant; she wanted to sing songs for her and to have fun with their baby.

When they got home, lea started talking to sophia and it seemed like she could hear her.

Lea:- Hey baby girl, this is your home and look (pointing Cory) this is your daddy.

Sophia showed a little smile.

Cory:- Hey hun i think i'm gonna take a nap i'm so tired, is everything okay if i leave you two alone or you need help with something?

Lea:- Yeah it's fine go

Cory:- (getting closer) I love you

Lea:- Love you to (kissing Cory)

Cory:- Bye girls, i love you both!

Lea:- We also love you!, Sophia tell you daddy that you love him.

When Cory went to sleep, Lea tooled Sophia to her room. Cory had really worked on it, it looked amazing. She put Sophia inside the bed and started changing her diapers. Suddenly, she remembered one of her favorites songs and started singing it:

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me  
Oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Darling, darling stand by me  
Stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

When she finished her song, she notices Sophia fell asleep. She picked her up, and took Sophia to their room. Lea laid her in the middle of the bed, on one side of the bed was Cory and on the other Lea.

* * *

**What do you think? please review! and give me some ideas i'm stuck ;p **


	7. Baby Shower

**Hello guys, sorry for not updating lately i have some problems. Well i really love this episode, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER VII

Baby Shower

One Month Later

It was Sofia's birth month, a Month ago Lea gave birth to their beautiful daughter. It was easier than Cory expected, She didn't cry much, she sleeps all the time and eats a lot. She has a pair of beautiful brown eyes and a perfect little nose. Today was the baby shower that Dianna had prepare for Lea, it was a surprise. Lea thinks her baby shower is in a month.

Cory took her for a walk, meanwhile Dianna, Olivia and Stephanie prepare everything.

Cory had left one numbers on the table, cause they have to invite the glee girl cast and some other people, They were still in touch.

Dianna was un charge of the decoration, Olvia of the food and Stephanie of the people. She called Chris, lea's best friend, Naya and Heather, they were a couple and have 3 kids so the kids had to come, Amber, Melissa, when Rachel graduated Melissa , Jenna, Jane, Becca, Edith, her mother, and her aunts. Also she invited Cory's mom, Ann.

When everyone was in the huge apartment that Cory had bought 3 years ago, Olivia texted Cory that they could come in. When they were opened the door, Cory picked up sofia; Lea finally opened the door and hear a shout: SURPRISE!

Everyone was at her apartment, she didn't understand until her husband explain her that it was Sofia's baby shower. She kissed him and went to say hi to her friends.

2 hours had gone by and Cory gave Lea a surprise, Cory's present was a CD when she opened it it said LEA MICHELE in the top, it was her CD it had gone out! She was so happy, she kissed him and kissed Sofia's forehead, She was falling asleep so Cory put he run their room.

Finally the party had finished and Lea was exhausted, she laid on their bed and instantly fall asleep, Cory kiss her head and cover her with a blanket.

Next Morning when she woke up she noticed that neither Cory and Sofia where in the room. Suddenly she heard someone singing, it was Him sining a song to their baby. One of Lea's favorite songs ISN'T SHE LOVELY

_Isn't she lovely _

_Isn't she wonderfull _

_Isn't she precious _

_Less than one minute old _

_I never thought through love we'd be _

_Making one as lovely as she _

_But isn't she lovely made from love _

_Isn't she pretty _

_Truly the angel's best _

_Boy, I'm so happy _

_We have been heaven blessed _

_I can't believe what God has done _

_through us he's given life to one _

_But isn't she lovely made from love _

_Isn't she lovely _

_Life and love are the same _

_Life is Aisha _

_The meaning of her name _

_Londie, it could have not been done _

_Without you who conceived the one _

_That's so very lovely made from love._

Cory and Sofi had an amazing connection, every time he sings she starts laughing.

* * *

** What do you think? please review love you! 3**


End file.
